Previously the Inventor has developed a ventilation tube which incorporated the use of a sheath around the ventilation tube above the balloon cuff to assist in the function of evacuating undesired fluids from a person's throat which may pool in the regions surrounding the balloon cuff.
The previous invention comprised an unsealed sheath which surrounded the ventilation tube. The sheath assisted in providing space for various lumens to be disposed and provided a space in which fluids could pool in the general region of the balloon cuff.
The earlier invention also teaches the use of a semi-rigid radial member (which was referenced as a rigid collar member) in the general region of the balloon cuff to provide both physical protection to the balloon cuff as well as to assist in the blockage and pooling of fluids.
It may be useful to develop such an apparatus with all of the features of the previous invention, but which does not require the use of a rigid or semi-rigid balloon cuff upper end. It is also helpful to devise a means of providing even better suction than is presently available. In particular, it would be useful to insure that suction pressure may be delivered all around the circumference of the ventilation tube.